Hermione's Song
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Ron e Hermione vão à Câmara Secreta buscar os dentes de basilisco para destruir as Horcruxes restantes.


**N/A:** Konbanwa minna-san! Faltam 27 horas e 7 minutos pra pré estreia de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte - Parte 2. E eu jurei que escreveria uma RHr antes de ver o último filme. Aqui está ela :D

Seguinte, faz pelo menos uns 38 anos que eu não leio Câmara Secreta, então não me lembro da descrição exata da Câmara, em português. Tenho aqui só o livro em inglês, então traduzi a descrição dele, mas não sei se está com os mesmo termos da versão em português. Perdoem-me qualquer modificação.

O nome da fic é uma música do **Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can only say that I have made mistakes<br>But I think I know you love me anyway**_

- Aqui!

Eles viraram o corredor em disparada, passando por alunos que se dirigiam apressados ao salão principal. Continuaram correndo, sentindo o peito queimar com o exercício, até chegarem ao local que procuravam. Hermione ainda estava impressionada com a ideia de Ron. De fato, os dentes do basilisco seriam perfeitos para destruir as horcruxes restantes, na falta da espada de Gryffindor.

- Anda Ron! – ela chegou primeiro e abriu a porta para o ruivo passar.

Ambos respiravam fundo, recuperando o fôlego aos poucos. Com mais calma agora, se aproximaram da pia que tinha uma minúscula cobra esculpida. A garota tinha dúvidas que aquilo ia funcionar, mas não tinham alternativa. Trazer Harry até aqui levaria muito tempo, e tempo era algo que eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar naquela situação.

Ron a olhou confiante, e ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso encorajador.

- Vamos lá. – ele se inclinou em direção à pia, se concentrando para lembrar o que Harry disse ao abrir o medalhão. - Raaassaaaarra.

Nada. Hermione começou a ficar preocupada que não ia dar certo, mas ele continuou tentando.

- Tssssaaaaarracheee.

Click. A pia começou a se mover e então afundou, deixando um cano exposto, o suficiente para uma pessoa passar.

- Ron, isso foi... incrível! De verdade! – ela lhe deu um abraço apertado, soltando-o rapidamente.

Com o rosto corado, ele soltou um pequeno suspiro.

- O que foi? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não é um lugar muito agradável de visitar. Eu posso ir sozinho se você preferir fi...

- Eu vou também, Ron. – ela o olhou com firmeza. – E entre logo aí, já enrolamos demais.

Resignado, ele pulou no espaço aberto e começou a deslizar cada vez mais rápido, até chegar ao fundo. Hermione chegou logo depois, levantando-se e batendo a poeira da roupa.

- E agora?

- Eu nunca cheguei a ver o basilisco, mas não deve ser difícil encontrar um animal tão grande. Daquela vez, Harry seguiu por aqui.

Ele apontou o caminho e os dois foram seguindo. Chegaram nas enormes pedras caídas que bloqueavam a maior parte da passagem.

- Ah, bem, acho que somos muito grandes pra esse espaço, teremos que mover algumas pedras.

Rapidamente, Hermione aumentou o espaço com um feitiço e eles seguiram até encontrar uma parede, com duas cobras enlaças esculpidas. Ron olhou para a garota e ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Repetiu o silvo que havia usado para abrir a passagem da Câmara no banheiro, e as cobras se separaram, abrindo a parede ao meio.

- Eu vou dizer de novo: isso foi incrível. Você é demais, Ron. – ela o encarou com o rosto ostentando um enorme sorriso, sem perceber o esforço que o garoto fazia para não pegá-la em seus braços naquele mesmo instante. _Não é hora pra isso, não agora_, ele pensou.

- Uau. – disseram juntos, ao verem os grandes pilares de cobra esculpida ao longo de todo o caminho, até a gigantesca estátua de Salazar.

Entraram na Câmara e, mesmo estando longe, puderam avistar a enorme forma imóvel do basilisco ao fundo.

- Cara, esse Salazar Slytherin... – começou Ron.

- O que tem ele?

- Tem um péssimo gosto pra decoração. Quer dizer, olha só pra esse lugar! Só tem _cobras_ esculpidas nos pilares. Consegue pensar em uma decoração mais óbvia?

Hermione riu. A capacidade do garoto em fazer piada em qualquer situação era uma das coisas que mais gostava nele. De repente, ali naquele lugar escuro e arrepiante, ela se deu conta que era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ficava a sós com Ron. Não querendo ficar vermelha, concentrou-se no que veio fazer.

- Que cheiro é esse? Oh Deus, que horror! Acho que é o cheiro do basilisco apodrecendo.

- Depois de cinco anos aqui, é o mínimo que podemos esperar.

- É melhor corrermos, está ficando tarde.

Começaram a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas cansadas permitiam. Logo alcançaram a carcaça do basilisco.

- Ele apodrece bem devagar, não? – Ron olhou para o animal com nojo. – É bem maior do que eu imaginava. Como Harry conseguiu matar essa coisa?

- Não sei, mas acho que vou respeitá-lo mais de agora em diante. Vamos logo com isso, esse lugar me dá arrepios. E cuidado para não se cortar, o veneno de basilisco é...

- ... rápido e letal. – ele sorriu. – E nós não temos lágrimas de fênix disponíveis para nos curar, então sossegue, eu vou me cuidar.

Abaixou-se e arrancou um dos enormes dentes.

- Ron, espere!

- O quê?

- Deixe-me fazer isso. Harry destruiu o diário, e você o medalhão. Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de destruir uma horcrux.

- Tudo bem então. Tome aqui mais um, só pra garantir. – Ron pegou mais um dente e passou para a garota. – Ela vai tentar te enganar e te matar, então cuidado.

Acenando gravemente, Hermione colocou a Taça de Hufflepuff no chão e se preparou. Ron deu alguns passos para trás, já segurando outra presa, no caso de algo dar errado e Hermione não conseguir completar a tarefa. Mas tinha certeza que ela conseguiria. Ela não era fraca e influenciável como ele, pensou. Tinha uma grande determinação e senso de responsabilidade. Ron ia ser forte por ela, ia agüentar qualquer coisa.

Como esperado, a alma dentro do objeto se manifestou ao sentiu o perigo iminente de ser destruída. Tentou convencer Hermione que ela nunca conseguiria aquilo que desejava a tanto tempo (Ron esperou ansioso, mas a coisa não disse o que era), que nunca seria inteligente o bastante, ou rápida o suficiente para salvar os amigos. Se Harry não estivesse sempre presente para ser o herói do dia, Hermione não poderia fazer nada. Se Harry e Ron não tivessem ficado com pena e se enturmado com ela, ainda seria a garota com as melhores notas da turma, mas sem um único amigo.

Hermione ouvia tudo isso calada. Olhava para a coisa disforme que saía da taça com o temperamento sob controle. Por baixa da calma, Ron podia ver que seu corpo inteiro tremia, e seus dedos estavam brancos de tanto apertar as presas que tinha nas mãos.

- Você acabou? – disse, finalmente. A horcrux continuou a dizer coisas horríveis pra ela, mas nada parecia afetá-la. Deu um passo à frente, ajoelhou-se, e cravou as duas presas na taça. Rapidamente as largou no chão e tapou os ouvidos quando um grito agudo e terrível saiu do objeto agora destruído.

- Bem, até que foi fácil.

Os dois começaram a rir, e se abraçaram mais uma vez. _Ela é que é incrível. Ninguém mas conseguiria fazer isso tão rápido e decidido quanto ela. Eu... tenho tanta sorte em conhecê-la._ Alguns instantes depois se deram conta do que estava acontecendo e se soltaram.

- Gastamos tempo demais aqui, realmente devíamos voltar agora.

- É. Voltar. – Ron repetiu lentamente.

_Antes de tudo acabar_, pensou ele, _Antes dessa guerra acabar, eu vou achar o momento, e a coragem, e direi as frases certas, então a terei junto de mim. E ela vai saber como me sinto. Ah, é bom saber que vai dar tudo certo no final._

_**We belong together, Hermione  
>We belong together, just you and me<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pra quem ficou decepcionado que eu não escrevi eles se pegando -q é porque já veremos o beijo amanhã, no cinema, então essa fic é um prelúdio daquele beijo ;D Bom, é isso :D Espero que tenham gostado. Boa pré estreia pra todo mundo que vai assistir amanhã! Não se esqueçam de levar dinheiro ou uns salgadinhos e água pra não passar fome na fila, deixem o cosplay pronto hoje, se sua varinha não for de borracha, cuidado pra não quebrar! Tire foto com os fã-clubes e grite muito em todas as cenas do filme, porque é pra isso que as pré's servem: surtar o máximo possível. Quem quer prestar atenção no filme e assistir calmamente, vá vê-lo só na semana que vem, já estou avisando que é pra não reclamar depois. Quem for ver a pré no Parque Dom Pedro, em Campinas, NOS VEMOS LÁ! \O

jya :*


End file.
